


Head cannons

by Ashc



Category: Daredevil (TV), Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Star Trek, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashc/pseuds/Ashc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of the headcannons that have been requested, feel free to request</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The fandoms I write for

Fandoms I write/do head cannons for

Request head cannons

Avengers  
Daredevil  
Doctor Who  
Harry Potter  
Star Trek  
Sherlock  
Spiderman  
Supernatural  
X-Men


	2. The head cannons

I will do reader insert headcannons 

I will do ships to. Any and all ships, including those tiny ones that no one has ever thought of before

If you give me information on a OC I will do OC headcannons

Give me information on your characters and I might even be able to do a OCxOC headcannons

 

 

\----->Who is a fussy eater and who will eat food even if they’ve dropped it on the floor? 

\----->Who constantly tries to get the other to shower with them? 

\------>Who was popular in high school and who lies that they were just to impress the other? 

 

\----->Who is incredible in bed and completely knocks the other off their feet the first time they have sex? 

\----->Who plays video games and who snuggles up next to them as they play?

\----->Who is horny ALL OF THE TIME? 

\----->Who is sleepy and cuddly ALL OF THE TIME?

\----->Who knocks on the other’s door crying at 4am? 

\----->Who would have 10 pets if they could and who is adorably shy around animals?

\----->Who takes like 10 minutes of persuading to get out of bed each morning? 

\----->Who collects rocks and shells when they go to the beach and who thinks it’s dumb? 

\----->Who picks fights for no reason just so they can have kinky sex?

\----->Who secretly admires the hell out of the other and thinks they’re the bravest person they’ve ever met?

\----->Who has an adorable sneeze and who sneezes so aggressively they pull a muscle? 

\----->Who wants to have sex at work/school and who is terrified of getting caught?

\----->Who smells the hell out of the other’s shirts when they’re away but pretends that they don’t?

\----->Who believes in astrology and who doesn’t care and just wants the other to make out with them? 

\----->Who would survive the apocalypse and who wouldn’t stand a chance?

\----->Who is majorly ticklish and who is the tickle-attacker?

\----->Who greatly exaggerates being sick every time they feel even a little poorly just so the other will take care of them? 

\----->Who does the laundry?  
.  
\----->Who is more spontaneous?

\----->Who gets up in the middle of the night to deal with the baby?

\----->Who is more possessive?

\----->Who is most likely to fall asleep while watching a movie?

\----->Who more likely to steal the others clothes?

\----->Who caves to the other giving them pleading eyes?

\----->how they comfort each other when one of them is upset: 

\----->who asked first 

\----->kisses more 

\----->hugs more 

\----->drinks more 

\----->who’s more outgoing 

\----->who eats more 

\----->who’s more needy 

\----->who’s more kinky 

\----->The big spoon: 

\----->The little spoon

\----->The cuddler

\----->Cries during movies 

\----->More affectionate: 

\----->Their favorite non-sexual activity:  
   
\----->More nervous to meet the parents::

\----->Sneaks into the shower with the other in the mornings: 

\----->Initiates sexy times the most: 

\----->Fuck or make love: 

\----->Behind the wheel more often during road trips: 

\----->Gives the silent treatment when they’re mad at each other:  
   
\----->Reaches for the other’s hand first: 

\----->Whispers inappropriate things in the other’s ear at inappropriate times: 

\----->Comes up with cheesy pick-up lines: 

\----->who worries about what they will look like when they are older?

\----->who hogs the blanket?

\----->who eats the others uneaten pizza crusts?

\----->who is more likely to cry over a sad book or movie?

\----->who talks smack while playing video games?

\----->who sings along with the radio?

\----->who would accidentally set the kitchen on fire while cooking?

\----->who would throw the other into a pool?

\----->who shops for groceries?

\----->who kills the spiders?

\----->who proposes?  

\------>who texts/rings to check how their day is going  

\------>who’s the most creative when it comes to gifts  

\------>who gets up first in the morning  

\------>who suggests new things in bed

  ----->who cries at movies  

\----->who gives unprompted massages

  ----->who fusses over the other when they’re sick

  ----->who has the most embarrassing taste in music

  ----->who collects something unusual

  ----->who takes the longest to get ready

  ----->who is the most tidy and organized

  ----->who gets most excited about the holidays

  ----->who gets most competitive when playing games and/or sports

  ----->who starts the most arguments

  ----->who suggests that they buy a pet

  ----->what couple traditions they have  

\----->what tv shows they watch together  

\----->what other couple they hang out with

  ----->how they spend time together as a couple

  ---->who brings flowers home

  ----->who is the best cook 


	3. Pietro Maximoff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Pietro,Bucky and Tony there will be less headcannons then the others. I added new ones after they had been requested and finished

\----->Who is a fussy eater and who will eat food even if they’ve dropped it on the floor? 

Neither of you are particularly fussy, Pietro spent a good portion of his life without enough food and now with his fast metabolism he needs more food, you just never really cared "as long as the floor is clean and I can wash the food it's good to eat" 

\----->Who constantly tries to get the other to shower with them? 

Pietro, he loves shower sex......if he's off to take a shower you can bet he will ask you to join him.  
"Hey printessa want to save the earth and share a shower?" "Not right now Piet, I have to train" "after?" 

 

\-----> Who was popular in high school and who lies that they were just to impress the other? 

Pietro didn't go to school after his parents where killed, he didn't have the time, he had to provide for Wanda. You weren't popular but you weren't unpopular either, you like to make up stories for Pietro though he seems to like them and it makes you happy to make him happy.

\----->Who is incredible in bed and completely knocks the other off their feet the first time they have sex? 

Pietro, you where good in bed but Pietro is a fucking sex God, he likes to use his powers to go just a liiiiittle faster and longer than a normal man should, after your first time having sex with Pietro you where totally unashamed when you went around the tower telling everyone that Thor maybe God of Thunder and Loki God of mischief but Pietro is the God of sex (Loki took offence to this as he is not only a great lover but he is literally the God of sex in some Norse mythology stories) 

\----->Who plays video games and who snuggles up next to them as they play?

You both play video games and cuddle against each other, you like to try and mess Pietro up during online player vs player games, and Pietro likes to shout in excitement when you kill someone or something, you both okay Mario Kart against each other, more than one game of Mario Kart has ended with you or Pietro banishing the other to the couch for the night.

\----->Who is horny ALL OF THE TIME?

Pietro, he loves sex. There is no other way to put it, if he could he would take you against any and every surface he could. He has no shame and if you get caught he simply keeps going making you moan or scream until the person is embarrassed enough to leave.

 

\----->Who is sleepy and cuddly ALL OF THE TIME?

You, Pietro loves it when you cuddle him infact it's one of the few times he will slow down. He likes to hold you as close to him as possible in and position that comfortable for you. One time after a mission you feel asleep on him and found out that for the rest of the day (yep you slept for 24 hours) he had carried you around like a baby supporting your head so he could run and you wouldn't get whiplash.

\----->Who knocks on the other’s door crying at 4am? 

You both do, occasionally he has nightmares about his parents death, and his own near brush with death. You as an Avenger have had more than one mission end with the death of someone close to you. One time your partner of three years was sitting beside you on a stake out when a sniper took him out, he was less than a foot from you and one move from you could have resulted in your death as well. You later found out that Bucky was that sniper, you forgave him after a few tears and a little screaming, you understood he didn't have a choice, you took him partners grave and he gave them a little speech.

\----->Who would have 10 pets if they could and who is adorably shy around animals?

Pietro loves cats, every five minutes he is running up you you holding another little stray cat "look at it (Y/n) it's so small can we keep it?" You also love animals but they just don't seem to like you as much. you guys have five cats, four are Pietro's and they hiss and growl at you if you try to touch them, one likes you, it's a little black cat with white freckles on its rump, it follows you everywhere and if the other cats try to pull anything it puffs up and try's to scare them away it just end up looking like a tribble,but the poor thing is so precious and you love it. You named it black fox, it was your partner's code name and the cat is just as protective of you as he was.

\----->Who takes like 10 minutes of persuading to get out of bed each morning? 

You, you are always pushing yourself too far and at the end of each day you can guarantee that Pietro will be carrying you to your bed to sleep, in the morning he loves to run with you to other countries if he can to get exotic breakfast foods. You like the food but hate getting up. Often times Pietro simply picks you up and runs with you to some random location to try the local cuisine.

 

 

\----->Who collects rocks and shells when they go to the beach and who thinks it’s dumb? 

Pietro occasionally has the mind of oversized child, he loves the beach, and so do you. When he takes you you go swimming and he zips up and down the beach,kicking up a mini sandstorm, until he finds the most beautiful rock,shells,pieces of drift wood, anything he thinks you will appreciate or he just finds to be pretty he will pick up.

\----->Who picks fights for no reason just so they can have kinky sex?

Pietro, he likes and knows how to push all your bottoms, low key flirting with Nat to get you to be a little jealous, Nat knows it's a game and Pietro would never actually flirt with anyone who might take it seriously. It works most of the time and by the end of the night Pietro has gotten his angry,kinky sex fix.

\----->Who secretly admires the hell out of the other and thinks they’re the bravest person they’ve ever met?

You still have trouble accepting that Pietro almost died and never would have been part of your life. You still tell him he is a brave brave man and that he deserves every good thing fate has given him.  
"Zat may be true printezza but I will never deserve you"

\----->Who has an adorable sneeze and who sneezes so aggressively they pull a muscle? 

Surprisingly Pietro has cute little kitten sneezes and yours could jump scare an elephant. The first time Pietro sneezed around you you started looking for the little girl who sneezed, Pietro sheepishly told you it was him and from then on when ever he sneezed you would coo and give him a kiss on the nose because he was so adorable. When ever you sneeze Pietro likes to play the "hup two three four" song from the jungle book to make fun of you. 

\----->Who wants to have sex at work/school and who is terrified of getting caught?

You are both pretty kinky when it comes to each other, Pietro doesn't care if you two get caught, you do but it hardly stops you. If you have sex in the training room you always have boogie reals to alert you someone is coming, if your motion sensors beep within three seconds of each other Pietro quickly pulls out and zips around to clean everything up before whoever set off the alarms enters the room. On,y Wanda knows what really occurrs. 

\----->Who smells the hell out of the other’s shirts when they’re away but pretends that they don’t?

You both do, Pietro is always worried you will be mortally wounded and he will always smell your sweaters and other cloths for comfort, when you finally send him a message saying out are on your way home he likes to go from sniffing clothes for comfort to sniffing clothes for a more rated R activity.

\-----> Who believes in astrology and who doesn’t care and just wants the other to make out with them? 

you both find it fun to read your horoscopes on occasion, Pietro is more swayed than you are and with read both his and yours to see if they match up.

\----->Who would survive the apocalypse and who wouldn’t stand a chance?

You both a have a good chance, you with your bad assery and him with his speed. But you have survived near apocalyptic conditions and come out fine, Pietro would probably end up accedently running into a zombie hoard and and up unable to get away.

 

\----->Who is majorly ticklish and who is the tickle-attacker?  
Pietro is very,very ticklish. You discoverd it acdedently when you two had been playing Mario Kart and elbowed him in the side, he let out a high pitched Yelp and had jumped away from you. After that you tried to tickle him every opputunity you had, usually after the first poke or pinch Pietro would run to a safe spot and wait for you to find him. Then the chase would start again.

\----->Who greatly exaggerates being sick every time they feel even a little poorly just so the other will take care of them? 

Pietro, he loves it when you take care of him, and will turn a small cough into him developing terburculosis. In all honestly you love taking car of him and play along. The game quickly ends when you withhold sex because he's "sick" within miniuts the sokovian has made a meraculous recovery and is already trying to get you naked.


	4. Bucky Barnes

BUCKY

\----->Who is a fussy eater and who will eat food even if they’ve dropped it on the floor? 

Bucky will eat literally anything, with the super soldier syrum he needs a lot of food, you prefer not to eat anything that's been dropped but you will still eat it if it is a dry food 

\----->Who constantly tries to get the other to shower with them? 

You try to get Bucky to shower with you but no matter how many time you have tried Bucky will refuse, you still don't know why .

\----->Who was popular in high school and who lies that they were just to impress the other? 

In the 40's Bucky was popular, with the ladies and with the gents. You where the loner, you try to make Bucky beleve you where popular but he can see right though you.

\----->Who is incredible in bed and completely knocks the other off their feet the first time they have sex? 

Bucky was scared your first time but after he relaxed he fucking blew you away, he has a amazing amount of patience and stamina and can go for hours if he wants to.

\----->Who plays video games and who snuggles up next to them as they play?

Neither of you really play video games, occasionally yes but only when one of the other avengers ask you to.

\----->Who is horny ALL OF THE TIME? 

After he spend the last 70 year in and out of cryo sleep Bucky's libido was thrown out of whack, he is horny almost 24/7 but he hides it well.

\----->Who is sleepy and cuddly ALL OF THE TIME?

Surprisingly Bucky is the bigger cuddler, he likes making sure you are there for him and the one good thing he has for himself in 70 years is still there for him.

\----->Who knocks on the other’s door crying at 4am? 

Bucky and you share a room and bed but it's always Bucky that winds up with night terrors of H.Y.D.R.A and being forced to kill.

 

\----->Who would have 10 pets if they could and who is adorably shy around animals?

You love animals, Bucky likes seeing you happy but he always avoids touching them, he's nervous he will hurt them, it's the same with humans

\----->Who takes like 10 minutes of persuading to get out of bed each morning? 

Bucky likes to be warm and when he needs to leave the bed at an ungodly hour of the morning he absolutely hates it and will take up to an hour to get out of the bed.

 

\----->Who collects rocks and shells when they go to the beach and who thinks it’s dumb? 

Bucky tries to find the small wonders of the world so he is constantly looking for shiny rocks or pretty things to pick up.

 

\----->Who picks fights for no reason just so they can have kinky sex?

Neither of you would do this, Bucky is scared you would love and you don't want to acdedently anger him to the point where he has a relaps.

 

\----->Who secretly admires the hell out of the other and thinks they’re the bravest person they’ve ever met?

Bucky admires you everyday for the fact that you stay with him, he wonders why when you could have someone who is not half as damaged as he is.

 

\----->Who has an adorable sneeze and who sneezes so aggressively they pull a muscle? 

Both of you are soft sneezers, Buck has to be silent during his sniper and later assassin days, a single sound could give him away you have the same control over your bodily functions for almost the same reasons.

\----->Who wants to have sex at work/school and who is terrified of getting caught?

Once again you both are pretty vanilla, Bucky doesn't want to try anything too soon and you agree, although having sex in the training room with him wouldn't be something you would say no to if he asked.

 

\----->Who smells the hell out of the other’s shirts when they’re away but pretends that they don’t?

Bucky, he hates the thought of you leaving, be it because you are sick of him or because you died during a mission. He just hates the idea so he always has a stash of your cloths to smell when you are gone.

 

\----->Who believes in astrology and who doesn’t care and just wants the other to make out with them? 

Bucky wants any reason to have hope so. He will read daily horoscopes and tarot card reading to have something to look forward to, you could never say no to him and you rather enjoy reading them yourself.

 

\----->Who would survive the apocalypse and who wouldn’t stand a chance?

Bucky is a power house. He would be good at every aspect of surviving an apocalypse, and while you may be strong and fast Bucky would last longer than you.

 

\----->Who is majorly ticklish and who is the tickle-attacker?

You won't try tickling Bucky until he is ready and he's always afraid his metal arm would crush you so he dosen't tickle you, secretly however Bucky is extreamly ticklish, 

\----->Who greatly exaggerates being sick every time they feel even a little poorly just so the other will take care of them

Bucky's immune system is made of iron, he never gets sick. The first time you got sick however he pulled out all the stops and went into "gotta take care of them" mode, apparently he still had those instincts from taking care of Steve


	5. Tony Stark

TONY  
\----->Who is a fussy eater and who will eat food even if they’ve dropped it on the floor? 

Tony is a fuss eater, only the best money can buy is good enough for this spoiled man-child

\-----> Who constantly tries to get the other to shower with them? 

Tony will try anything to get you in with him, one time he pretended to slip and called you. For help, when you went I. To get him he was lying seductivly along the bottom of the tub. You didn't talk to him for the feast of the day after that.  
.  
\----->Who was popular in high school and who lies that they were just to impress the other? 

Tony was clearly popular, even if it was just because of his money, you weren't and Tony knows this, after all you went to the same high school. You can't lie to him about your popularity but he lets you sometimes.

\----->Who is incredible in bed and completely knocks the other off their feet the first time they have sex?

You where not very experienced but a before your first time with Tony you had done a lot of research and compleatly blew his mind.

\----->Who plays video games and who snuggles up next to them as they play?

You play video games, really violet ones. The more fore the better, Tony hates watching but lives cuddling so he will lay in your lap and turn his face towards your stomach and kiss his way up to your face as slowly as possible.

\----->Who is horny ALL OF THE TIME? 

Tony is a hound dog there is no delegate wa to put it, if he can get sex he'll have sex. Any kind of sex will work he just likes it,

\----->Who is sleepy and cuddly ALL OF THE TIME?

After sex tomy likes cuddles, and he will never get out of bed until the absolute last second.

\-----Who knocks on the other’s door crying at 4am? 

Tony, his night terrors are pretty bad and he will come to you for comfort, you are only too glad to oblige.

\----->Who would have 10 pets if they could and who is adorably shy around animals?

Tony hates animals, he says they mess up everything and he hates cleaning, you love animals and if you could you used his money to adopt all of them.

\----->Who takes like 10 minutes of persuading to get out of bed each morning? 

Tony likes to sleep a little too much, his life is basically eat, drink,sex,sleep,moan about getting up, eat drink.....

\----->Who collects rocks and shells when they go to the beach and who thinks it’s dumb? 

You collect the rocks and shells Tony say he could just buy them for you, why collect them when you could be skinny dipping with him. 

\----->Who picks fights for no reason just so they can have kinky sex?

Tony enjoys angry sex, he really enjoys it. To push you buttons Tony will talk about how nice another girl's ass looks. You know he didn't even look and he wouldent do anything with the girl but he was a playboy (keyword was) and just the thought of him leaving you for someone with a better body or face makes you feel so many emotions at once. Tony gets his kinky sex and he will reassure you that you are the only one.

\----->Who secretly admires the hell out of the other and thinks they’re the bravest person they’ve ever met?

Tony wonders why you stay with him, he has night terrors, he keeps a suit on gaurd for crying out loud. He's a recovering alcoholic and he was a major playboy, not to mention his fucking ego. He wonders everyday why you are still with him.

\----->Who has an adorable sneeze and who sneezes so aggressively they pull a muscle? 

Tony's sneezes are scary, one time he sneezed in the Iron Man suit and J.A.R.V.I.S set off a lockdown because the noise was so reminiscent of a small rock slide.

 

\----->Who wants to have sex at work/school and who is terrified of getting caught?

Tony likes angry sex, Tony like sad sex, Tony likes aggressive sex, he likes any type of sex. He never gets caught but he has had you bent over his desk more than once, one time Bruce was actually in the lab and neither of you knew until you where cleaning up and he walked around the corner wondering if Tony had heard the sounds.

\----->Who smells the hell out of the other’s shirts when they’re away but pretends that they don’t?

You both smell each other's shirts, you own up to it but Tony pretends he doesn't, but you know where you out your shirtsleeves and you know it moved for the closet to the bed.

\----->Who believes in astrology and who doesn’t care and just wants the other to make out with them? 

Neither of you really look at them, you will read them if you have nothing better to do but most times you have better things to do.

\----->Who would survive the apocalypse and who wouldn’t stand a chance?

In the IronMan suit Tony would never be bitten, but he is too winey and needy to last that long without trying something stupid,my our however are much smarter and you can bet that Tony would have at least two suits with you at all times.

\----->Who is majorly ticklish and who is the tickle-attacker?

You are very ticklish but Tony is to, tickle fights are always changing who's in power. Sometimes you will win and other Tony will .

\----->Who greatly exaggerates being sick every time they feel even a little poorly just so the other will take care of them

Tony is basically an overgrown 5 year old, he sneezes once and you had better clear your schedule for the week.


	6. Alex Summers

\----->Who is a fussy eater and who will eat food even if they’ve dropped it on the floor?   
Alex is a bottomless pit when it comes to food, his powers burn off a lot of calories so he's always eating, you aren't picky but you still won't eat something that's been in the floor of the mansion.

\----->Who constantly tries to get the other to shower with them?   
Let's be honest Alex is a sight to look at naked, he looks beautifully deshevelled when his hair is wet. You try at every opportunity to get him to join you in the shower.

\------>Who was popular in high school and who lies that they were just to impress the other?   
Alex was hot, even as a teenager he was fine as hell, however he distanced himself from the general population. You weren't popular but you weren't a loner either, you both are perfectly fine with this and don't pretend.

\----->Who is incredible in bed and completely knocks the other off their feet the first time they have sex?   
For a guy who spent several years in solitary confinement Alex certainly knew what he was doing. You weren't expecting Alex to blow you away like that.

\----->Who plays video games and who snuggles up next to them as they play?  
Alex really like video games, not so much the war first person shooters, for obvious reasons, but he loves puzzle games, Legend Of Zelda is a favorite, there isn't two player options so when he dies he'll pass the remote to you and rub your shoulders or back, when he's playing you'll do the same for him. It's a system that you both enjoy.

\----->Who is horny ALL OF THE TIME?   
Alex has a lot of tension. The way he figures it is why shouldn't stress relief be fun for both of us? He has yet to hear a complaint.

\----->Who is sleepy and cuddly ALL OF THE TIME?  
You are, Alex puts off a lot more body heat than a regular person, this makes for great cuddles. You rarely even need a blanket with Alex around, you just wrap your arms around his waist and press your face to his chest. He immediately wraps his arms around you and that's all you need.

\----->Who knocks on the other’s door crying at 4am?   
He hates to admit it, but Alex has PTSD and terrible nightmares. He will come to your room on the verge of a panic attack, you'll simply pull him into your room, wrap him up in your blankets and him a special song to him until he relaxes.

\----->Who would have 10 pets if they could and who is adorably shy around animals?  
You.love.animals. You'd have millions of pets if possible, Alex however, is always worried he'll end up hurting small things, you still have a dog. A large husky lab mix Alex found on the way home one day, he was abandoned and immediately fell in love with Alex.

\----->Who takes like 10 minutes of persuading to get out of bed each morning?   
Alex's time in prison and later the military drilled a harsh schedule into his internal clock. He wakes up at an ungodly hour of the day and immediately wants you up with him. It takes him almost another hour to get you to get out of bed, he makes breakfast after so that makes it all better.

\----->Who collects rocks and shells when they go to the beach and who thinks it’s dumb?   
Both you and Alex will walk along the beach and pick up small things to show the other. So far Alex has a large collection of sea glass that just keeps growing.

\----->Who picks fights for no reason just so they can have kinky sex?  
Neither of you, Alex hates fights, the yelling and anger never sits well with him. He may be a hothead and get into fights with others, but he hates it. He especially hates fighting with you. If he wants kinky sex he'll be very forward with asking, he doesn't need to start a fight to do so.

\----->Who secretly admires the hell out of the other and thinks they’re the bravest person they’ve ever met?  
You admire Alex so much. He's been in prison, he's been to war, his powers are extremely powerful and maybe a bit volatile, you know he's brave and you remind him every chance you get.

\----->Who has an adorable sneeze and who sneezes so aggressively they pull a muscle?   
Alex has a very soft sneeze, he's used to making as little noise as possible and his sneeze is no different. You to have a very soft sneeze, a soft dainty thing that's barely noticeable.

\----->Who wants to have sex at work/school and who is terrified of getting caught?  
Alex like knowing you're his, he hates it when people forget this. If he catches someone flirting with you he will drag you to the nearest free space to leave burn marks all over your neck. His burn marks don't actually burn, they tingle. Once he found out about this he took great delight in leaving his own personal brand on your body

\----->Who smells the hell out of the other’s shirts when they’re away but pretends that they don’t?  
Both you and Alex smell each other's shirts. When he went to war you had a limited number of his shirts, you barely made them last until he came home, when he did you immediately pressed your face to his neck and just inhaled. When you go on missions, Alex has a stash of your shirts he takes to bed. Whenever he might have a panic attack he takes one of your shirts and presses it to his face, he'll do this until he's able to get his attack under control.

\----->Who believes in astrology and who doesn’t care and just wants the other to make out with them?   
Neither one of you really believe in that stuff, but you will read your horoscopes if you see them.

\----->Who would survive the apocalypse and who wouldn’t stand a chance?  
Alex is powerful and with his military training he'd be very good at killing zombies or just survival in general (unless he blows up a plane) you're not weak with your powers but Alex is definitely the one who would survive longer

\----->Who is majorly ticklish and who is the tickle-attacker?  
To Alex the most beautiful sound in the world is your laugh, he'll do anything to hear it. Be it cute gestures or tickling. unfortunately for him, his sides are majorly ticklish and once he starts a tickle fight it's a power struggle till the end.

\----->Who greatly exaggerates being sick every time they feel even a little poorly just so the other will take care of them?   
Alex never actually shows he sick, he could be dying and he'd still go out on a mission. However, if you discover he's sick and put him to bed, he'll start over exaggerating how sick he is so you'll stay with him. You never call him out on it, you're just happy he's resting for once.

\----->Who does the laundry?  
Alex knows how to get a stain out, if you can't get a stain out he will. You both switch up who's on laundry duty depending on the day.  
.  
\----->Who is more spontaneous?  
Both you and Alex have your spontaneous moments and your stick to the norm moments. It all depends on when and what.

 

\----->Who gets up in the middle of the night to deal with the baby?  
Alex, oh my god, Alex with a baby is the most precious thing ever. Once agin his military background comes in handy, the instant your baby starts crying, he's up and ready to take care of them. He sings lullabies,talks to them, it's honestly the cutest thing. 

\----->Who is more possessive?  
Alex is very possessive, he's worried that you'll think he's not worth it and find someone better than him. He likes to keep you close and anyone who tries anything is soon at the end of one of his glares 

\----->Who is most likely to fall asleep while watching a movie?  
Alex gets rather bored with movies, he'll fall asleep and you'll play with his hair. When the movie ends you'll wake him up and you'll both head to bed.

\----->Who more likely to steal the others clothes?  
You love to steal his sweaters, they are the warmest most cozy things ever. He buys them just for you, he runs at a higher body temp so he's never cold. 

\----->Who caves to the other giving them pleading eyes?  
Alex tries to be firm with you, he really does. But the instant you give him puppy eyes he's done for.

\----->how they comfort each other when one of them is upset:   
You hum a special song, you always use it when he has a panic attack and you always use it to make him feel better. He will bring you hot milk with nutmeg and rub your back.

\----->who asked first   
It was a tie, Hank was your best friend and he somehow managed to persuade you and Alex to ask each other out, it was an adorable bunch of stuttered out apologies as you both interrupted each other.

\----->kisses more   
Alex needs the reassurance you're there for him. Every chance he gets he'll stop by and kiss you, they are some so his sweetest kisses and you can never get enough.

\----->hugs more   
Once again Alex, he loves to come up behind you and wrap his arms around your waist and gently sway back and forth.

\----->drinks more   
Ever since he's come back from war Alex has had some drinking habits. He has lessened them since you two started dating but he still has some times where he drinks.

\----->who’s more outgoing   
You both can be outgoing or relaxed, depends on what the occasion is.

\----->who eats more   
Alex needs to eat a lot, he's always snacking in something, you don't mind this and eat almost as much as he does. whenever one of you is eating you immediately offer it to the other.

\----->who’s more needy   
Alex always needs to know you're there, he won't admit it but he's definitely the more needy one. He hates it if you pay more attention to someone else.

\----->who’s more kinky   
Alex leaves burn marks and bites marks, he also loves to be called "Havok" in bed. Other than that he's not really kinky. The first time he made a burn mark he was a little worried, but you reassured him that they didn't burn. Infact they tingled. After that the smarmy bastard would leave them all over you..

\----->The big spoon  
You both can switch, sometimes Alex wants to hold you and other times he wants to be held   
\----->The little spoon  
Same as above

\----->The cuddler  
You both are, depends on who wants love more that day.

\----->Cries during movies  
You both cry during movies. You are open with the fact, Alex tries to hide it but never can. 

\----->More affectionate:  
Alex will stop by during the day and tap your butt, hug you, kiss you. He's definitely more affectionate, he just loves showing you how much he cares. 

\----->Their favorite non-sexual activity:   
Cuddling and watching a movie, he will wrap you up in his arms and you'll both watch a movie. If it's a romance movie Alex will whisper some of the lines to you, you adore when he does this, you'll often whisper some back to him. 

\----->More nervous to meet the parents:  
Neither you or Alex had a strong relationship with your parents. Neither one of you had to meet the others parents. 

\----->Sneaks into the shower with the other in the mornings:  
You always try and get into the shower with Alex, half the time you'll succeed right away and the other half he try and tell you to wait only to relent and let you in.  

\----->Initiates sexy times the most:  
Alex, he loves to feel you against him, most times under him. He will only try to get you to bed with him when he knows you're willing. 

\----->Fuck or make love:  
It depends, sometimes it's slow and gently, full,of whispers and soft kisses. Other times it's hard and fast filled with moans, grunts, and if it's been a particularly bad day, the cracking of the headboard. 

\----->Behind the wheel more often during road trips:  
Alex can drive like a pro, you're not bad but you like being in the passenger seat and choosing the music. 

\----->Gives the silent treatment when they’re mad at each other:  
Neither of you, you both really hate fighting. And you hate not being able to talk to each other more. 

\----->Reaches for the other’s hand first:  
It's around the same reaction time for both of you, you'll end up bumping hand and then laughing before properly grabbing each others hands, 

\----->Whispers inappropriate things in the other’s ear at inappropriate times:  
You both are guilty, you'll sneak up behind Alex and hug him before whispering "hello havok" before stepping away and watching his eyes darken and him struggle to keep his composure. Alex will walk up to you and whisper what he loves about you, all while running his hands over your body.  

\----->Comes up with cheesy pick-up lines:  
You both do, just for fun. You have an on going competition of who can have the worst pick up lines. As well as the most nicknames for the other. 

\----->who worries about what they will look like when they are older?  
Neither of you, as long as you're together you don't care if you turn into a frog in your old age.

\----->who hogs the blanket?  
You don't have to hog the blanket and Alex doesn't use many blankets.

\----->who eats the others uneaten pizza crusts?  
Alex, he always snaps up left overs, the man hates wasting food. He will eat whatever you don't want.

\----->who is more likely to cry over a sad book or movie?  
Alex doesn't read a whole lot, he never has much time, he's always training or doing something. but if you read a book to him and it's sad he will start crying, even if he claims he's not. Movies you both tend to cry though.

\----->who talks smack while playing video games?  
If you're playing a co-op game you'll both scream and yell at each other, it's all in good fun and you end up laughing and playing together instead 

\----->who sings along with the radio?  
Surprisingly Alex does, you caught him one morning jamming out and singing, his voice is to die for. You made your presence know by joining in, Alex was embarrassed at first but you both started singing along and having a great time

\----->who would accidentally set the kitchen on fire while cooking?  
You both had the flu Alex's powers get out of hand when he's really sick. You woke up to frantic yelling and screams of "OH SHIT, (NAME) GET DOWN HERE!". Alex had decided that even sick he would make breakfast for you, he had sneezed and accidentally released a tiny plasma ring. As a result the kitchen had caught fire, thankfully it was a small fire and easy enough to put out.

\----->who would throw the other into a pool?  
Alex loves to play small, harmless pranks on you. If you to are swimming, he'll wait until you're in your bathing suit then pick you up and toss you in the water, he always follows after you smiling widely at his joke.

\----->who shops for groceries?  
You both do. You have likes and dislikes and you always like to shop together anyway.

\----->who kills the spiders?  
Alex is extremely handy when it comes to unwanted bugs, a small plasma ring is all it takes to get rid of the tiny horrors,

\----->who proposes?  
Alex had the cutest proposal ever, after he came back from the war he gave you his dog tags, he didn't have the money for a ring and while he wanted to buy one he couldn't wait any longer to ask you. He was so worried you'd say no because of the lack of a ring, but as soon as he handed you the tags you started crying you put them around your neck and kissed him. Alex had never been so relieved than at that moment. 

  ------>who texts/rings to check how their day is going  
You both will, You both worry about the other and want to make sure the other is okay.   

\------>who’s the most creative when it comes to gifts  
You have a gift for finding the right present. Alex is always surprised when your gift is better than the last one you gave him.

  ------>who gets up first in the morning  
Alex does, He'll wake up, turn over and kiss your forehead before going to make breakfast.  

\------>who suggests new things in bed  
Alex is curious. He likes to try new things, he always makes sure you're okay with it and during. If for even a moment he thinks you're not okay he'll stop.  

\----->who gives unprompted massages  
Alex is amazing at massages, his hands are firm but gentle at the same time, and the warmth he puts off helps relax your muscles as he goes.  

\----->who fusses over the other when they’re sick  
You fuss non stop over Alex. He could get a paper cut and you act like he's been run through. A simple cold is now typhoid fever. Alex might pretend not to be sick or injured but the moment you start fussing over him, he sits back and let's you work  

 ----->who has the most embarrassing taste in music  
Alex likes classical music, it helps keep him calm when he's having an attack, at first he thought you'd laugh. But you only went out and bought him a ton of classical music, he was so surprised, he was also overjoyed. He cried a little he was so happy you accepted it.  

\----->who collects something unusual  
Alex collects sea glass, he doesn't really know why but he loves the strange pieces of smoothly polished glass. He has a very large collection of varying sizes and colours

  ----->who takes the longest to get ready  
You tend to take a while, but after he grew his hair out Alex took almost as long as you to get his hair in a way he liked.  

\----->who is the most tidy and organised  
Alex's military days made him a pretty organized person. He semi automatically fixes and organizes things.

  ----->who gets most excited about the holidays  
Alex loves Christmas, he's more excited for it than the kids are. He loves to buy cute presents throughout the year and give them all on your birthday or Christmas. Sometimes Valentine's Day   

\----->who gets most competitive when playing games and/or sports  
Neither of you really play sports, but when it's a good video game you both get pretty competitive.

  ----->who starts the most arguments  
Neither of you really starts arguments, you hate fighting and avoid it at all costs.  

\----->who suggests that they buy a pet  
When you can't be there for him you always worry Alex is going to have an attack, Alwx found a a andone puppy one day, you two kept it. He always knows what to do if Alex has an attack and you're not there.

  ----->what couple traditions they have  
You both watch a movie together, every other Friday. No matter what happens you both so this, it's a random movie, sometimes it turns out to be a old favourite and others it's a movie you both hate. If that's the case,You tend to kiss more than watch.   

\----->what tv shows they watch together  
Hank got you both into Star Trek, Alex you and Hank will watch it all huddled together on the couch sharing popcorn.

  ----->what other couple they hang out with  
You hang out with all the other mutants, if there is a couple amongst the group you hang out with them.  

\----->how they spend time together as a couple  
Staring at each other when the other isn't looking, kisses, hugs, promises of the future, laughing. You guys are a seriously adorable couple.

 

  ---->who brings flowers home  
Alex will bring home flowers whenever he can, he loves the look on your face when he arrives with brightly coloured roses, or tulips or any sort of flower for that matter.

  ----->who is the best cook  
Neither one of you are great cooks but you aren't bad either. You're probably on par for cooking skills. 

 

 

\----->


	7. Charles Xavier

\----->Who is a fussy eater and who will eat food even if they’ve dropped it on the floor?   
Charles won't admit it, but he is pretty picky, if something has been dropped on the floor he won't eat it.

\----->Who constantly tries to get the other to shower with them?   
Charles is a sly one, he likes to try and get you to come shower with him whenever he can.

\------>Who was popular in high school and who lies that they were just to impress the other?   
Charles always had more friends than you did, you never pretend you were popular but sometimes you like to imagine what being popular would be like.

 

\----->Who is incredible in bed and completely knocks the other off their feet the first time they have sex?   
Charles was totally blown away by you, you successfully ruined him for any other man or woman.

\----->Who plays video games and who snuggles up next to them as they play?  
Neither of you play video games but when Charles is reading you'll curl up with your head in his lap and lay there until you fall asleep

\----->Who is horny ALL OF THE TIME?   
Charles is a little horndog. He doesn't even have to be in the same room as you, damn telepath

\----->Who is sleepy and cuddly ALL OF THE TIME?  
A side effect of his telepathy is killer headaches, when these hit Charles becomes a clingy, cuddly mess. You are only too happy to oblige

\----->Who knocks on the other’s door crying at 4am?   
After he lost as much as he did, his ability to walk, Raven, the school. Charles would often come to your room and cry, you didn't always agree with what he was doing but you were there for him non the less.

\----->Who would have 10 pets if they could and who is adorably shy around animals?  
Charles loves cats, for some reason they love him to. He'd fill the mansion with cats if he could. He's perfected the evil villain holding a cat turn and you find this hilarious.

\----->Who takes like 10 minutes of persuading to get out of bed each morning?   
Charles may wake up first but he likes staying in the warm bed with you, it takes a good ten minutes of persuasion to get him out of bed.

\----->Who collects rocks and shells when they go to the beach and who thinks it’s dumb?   
Charles is like an over excited child when it comes to the beach, he will comb the beach and pick up the neatest and prettiest things. You don't find it stupid but you leave the finding to him.

\----->Who picks fights for no reason just so they can have kinky sex?  
Neither of you, you don't like fighting and you can have kinky sex without fighting.

\----->Who secretly admires the hell out of the other and thinks they’re the bravest person they’ve ever met?  
You think Charles is extremely brave, while he thinks the exact same thing about you.

\----->Who has an adorable sneeze and who sneezes so aggressively they pull a muscle?   
If you weren't there you never would have believed it. Charles has such a violent sneeze that he almost tipped himself over one day, you however have a cute sneeze Charles loves to poke fun at.

\----->Who wants to have sex at work/school and who is terrified of getting caught?  
Neither of you have to worry about getting caught, with a telepath as a boyfriend? It's easy to do something sexy without getting caught.

\----->Who smells the hell out of the other’s shirts when they’re away but pretends that they don’t?  
Honestly, neither of you. Neither,of you really find the need to smell each other's clothing. You phone or Charles will touch your mad, as long as you both know the other is okay, you're happy.

\----->Who believes in astrology and who doesn’t care and just wants the other to make out with them?   
Charles likes to read horoscopes, you find them stupid but you humour him anyway.

\----->Who would survive the apocalypse and who wouldn’t stand a chance?  
Unfortunately for Charles, being in a wheelchair would hinder him. Of course, if he had help he'd be able to survive, you're pretty badass and even without help you'd do well. Of course, no matter what, you'd take Charles with you.

\----->Who is majorly ticklish and who is the tickle-attacker?  
Charles is surprisingly ticklish as all hell, you found this out accidentally when you poked his side to wake him up. He let out a high pitched shriek and tried to squirm away, you use this to your advantage all the time.

\----->Who greatly exaggerates being sick every time they feel even a little poorly just so the other will take care of them?   
If anything, you both pretend you aren't sick. You have a busy work schedule and being ill or injured would only mess that up.

\----->Who does the laundry?  
Charles has a specific way he likes his laundry done, if he can't do it he relays instructions to you. But other than that you both do your own laundry.  
.  
\----->Who is more spontaneous?  
You are, Charles likes to stay in his comfort zone but you like to try anything once if it catches your fancy.

\----->Who gets up in the middle of the night to deal with the baby?  
You both will. Depends on who has had a more tiring day, if Charles knows you're exhausted he will get up. If you know Charles has had a bad day you'll happily get up.

\----->Who is more possessive?  
You are very, very possessive of Charles. He's cute, he's smart, he's all sorts of sexy. Any time a woman gets too close to him you show,up,behind him with a sweet smile and passive aggressive remarks until she understand to back off.

\----->Who is most likely to fall asleep while watching a movie?  
Charles is, he will stretch out and use your lap as a pillow before falling asleep. You find this too cute and often watch him more than the movie.

\----->Who more likely to steal the others clothes?  
You like to steal his button ups, he doesn't care at all. He loves to see you in leggings and his shirts. He will always make sure to tell you how,much he loves your outfit, most times this results in a huge blush.

\----->Who caves to the other giving them pleading eyes?  
Charles has the puppy dog look down to an art form. You don't last long against it.

\----->how they comfort each other when one of them is upset:   
Charles will play soothing music into your mind and remind you how just how much you mean to him. You will think about all your happy memories with Charles, more often than not he will at least get a shadow of how you're feeling from you and it helps cheer him up. 

\----->who asked first   
Charles accidentally asked you out, he was trying to talk to Hank, he thought you were Hank and mentally said what he wanted to say. He almost died when it was your mind that answered back, he was overjoyed when you answered yes.

\----->kisses more   
Charles loves to kiss you, it's one of his favourite things actually. 

\----->hugs more  
While Charles kisses, you're the hugger. You wrap,him up in a tight hug and refuse to let go for a good five minutes.

\----->drinks more   
Charles does, he can drink a lot before getting drunk.

\----->who’s more outgoing   
Socially Charles is more outgoing, he can read minds after all. He uses this to find out what the,person likes to make the conversation flow easier.

\----->who eats more   
You and Charles eat around the same amount.

\----->who’s more needy   
Charles has his moments of being clingy, he still has moments where he thinks he's a mess up and wonders why you want him. When these moments hit you take him to bed and stay there with him in your arms.

\----->who’s more kinky   
Charles is a telepath. You have sex mentally sometimes. You're both pretty kinky

\----->The big spoon: you tend to be the big spoon.

\----->The little spoon  
Charles likes to be held by you most times, and you don't mind one bit.

\----->The cuddler  
You are more cuddly than Charles is, you both cuddle but you like it more than Charles.

\----->Cries during movies  
You do, Titanic, Hatchi, Marley and Me? There are all movies that bring you to tears. Charl s thinks it's cute and will hug you, you hate crying but you also know Charles likes to comfort you, you can't complain because he's a pretty great hugger. 

 

\----->More affectionate:  
While Charles isn't as cuddly he is more affectionate. He blows kisses, taps your butt, sends you cute thoughts. He does it all. 

 

\----->Their favorite non-sexual activity:  you both like reading together. 

\----->More nervous to meet the parents:  
Charles was scared to meet your parents, until he found out your mom was a telepath and they had a conversation about accidentally reading people's minds. 

 

\----->Sneaks into the shower with the other in the mornings:  
You always sneak into the shower with Charles. You live the smell of his body was and sneak into the shower to help him wash and to use it on yourself 

 

\----->Initiates sexy times the most:  
You do, all it takes is some rated R thoughts and Charles is about ready to burst. He will stop what he's doing and ask you to come visit him where ever he is, sometimes it's his office, sometimes it's the bedroom. It's like Russian roulette with rooms  

 

\----->Fuck or make love:  
Make love, Charles likes to take is slow and let you know how much he loves you. There are times where it's been a particularly bad roll and he gets a little rougher. 

 

\----->Behind the wheel more often during road trips:  
You are, you love driving and Charles couldn't drive after a certain point in his life. 

 

\----->Gives the silent treatment when they’re mad at each other:  
You are the queen of the silent treatment. You've learned how to backs Charles from your mind, if he senses the block he knows your mad and backs off completely  

 

\----->Reaches for the other’s hand first:  
Charles does, you stand beside his chair and he reaches up for your hand. This tends to end with you in his lap and his arms tight around you. 

 

\----->Whispers inappropriate things in the other’s ear at inappropriate times:  
Well it's not exactly whispering, but Charles will send naughty into your mind. It's a lot more effective than a whisper and you often have to excuse yourself from a conversation. 

 

\----->Comes up with cheesy pick-up lines:  
Charles loves when you come up with the worst pickup lines. The fact that you can have so many it's almost fascinating to him. 

 

\----->who worries about what they will look like when they are older?  
Charles knows he won't look too bad as an old man, but you wonder what you'll look like. 

\----->who hogs the blanket?  
Charles is such a blanket hog, he won't ever admit it. But nine times out of ten, he will have the blankets and you'll have nothing.

\----->who eats the others uneaten pizza crusts?  
Neither of you really. You both have a dislike if pizza crust.

\----->who is more likely to cry over a sad book or movie?  
You both cry, just over different things. You cry over movies while Charles cries over books. It's rather amusing for someone to walk in in you two crying over something different at the same time.

\----->who talks smack while playing video games?  
Neither of you play video games.

\----->who sings along with the radio?  
Charles and you both do, it just depends on the song who sings along.

\----->who would accidentally set the kitchen on fire while cooking?  
Charles has so much he deals with already. His mind will sometimes wander while he's cooking. It never gets close enough to a fire but it can cause problems.

\----->who would throw the other into a pool?  
Neither of you, you jump in and splash Charles but neither of you throw the other in.

\----->who shops for groceries?  
You do, Charles keep the list at home and tells you telepathically what to buy. It's a very good system and you have yet to have to make a return shopping trip.

\----->who kills the spiders?  
Neither of you mind the 8 legged critters so you both leave them be

\----->who proposes?  
Charles did, with a beautiful family heirloom ring. You almost died, it was a beautiful moment. He had been having a particularly rough week and was being distant. Or that's what he told you, in reality he had been planning a picnic on the roof, there were white Christmas lights all over the roof. When they turned off the stars were visible. Charles had risked using some of the syrum so he could actually get down in one knee to propose. You were crying and immediately said yes.   

\------>who texts/rings to check how their day is going  
Neither of you, Charles does look in in you with his telepathy several times a day though.  

\------>who’s the most creative when it comes to gifts  
Charles may say he doesn't, but he reads your mind to find out what to get you. Every year he gets you exactly what you wanted.

  ------>who gets up first in the morning  
Charles is first up, but you're first out of bed. 

  ------>who suggests new things in bed  
Neither one of you really add new things to the bedroom, your one kinky thing is the mental sex, but physical stuff is pretty vanilla

  ----->who cries at movies  
You totally cry during movies, Charles finds this seriously adorable and pulls you into a hug while gently laughing.  

\----->who gives unprompted massages  
You do, you know how stressful his day to day life can be so some times you'll come up behind him and work away at his back and shoulders.  ----->who fusses over the other when they’re sick  
You both try to hide it when you're sick, but if the other finds out you can bed it's bed rest and love until whoever is sick is better.

  ----->who has the most embarrassing taste in music  
Neither one of you have a particularly embarrassing taste in music

  ----->who collects something unusual  
Charles collects old books, not really unusual. You don't collect anything but you will help Charles hunt down a book he's wanted for a while

  ----->who takes the longest to get ready  
Charles does, he'll deny it until the world ends but he really takes forever.  

\----->who is the most tidy and organised  
You're a organized chaos type person, Charles likes to have his things in a specific order. You however know where everything is in a messy room and as long as you know where it is. That all that's needed.

  ----->who gets most excited about the holidays  
You do, every holiday to you is a reason to get excited. You decorate for every single one, even if it's just your room.

  ----->who gets most competitive when playing games and/or sports  
Neither of you play sports or video games, you do see who can read the most chapters of a certain book within a set time.  

\----->who starts the most arguments  
Charles can be stubborn. You hate fighting with him but sometimes he just keeps pushing your buttons and eventually you snap.

  ----->who suggests that they buy a pet  
Charles really wanted that kitten with the wheelchair, you've never seen someone look so taken by a animal. The kitten had gotten into an accident and it's back legs were useless. The vets had made it a makeshift wheelchair so it could get around. When you got home Charles begged Erik to make it a little metal wheelchair. You've honestly never seen something as cute as those two.  

\----->what couple traditions they have  
Reading on winter nights. You'll wake up and pull out a old classic book and start reading, Charles will quickly wrap his arms around you and read over your shoulder. It's very relaxing.   

\----->what tv shows they watch together  
You guys don't really watch TV that much. You watch the news together a lot.  

\----->what other couple they hang out with  
You two are the head professor and his wife,my oh have hung out with every couple on campus at least once.

  ----->how they spend time together as a couple  
Reading, you two love to read together, you'll sit for hours reading books in silence.  ---->who brings flowers home  
Charles doesn't always, but if he finds some he thinks are particularly pretty he will bring some home for you.  

\----->who is the best cook  
You are an amazing cook and Charles has declared your food a national treasure. You love cooking for him and will do it whenever you find the time. 

 

 

\----->


	8. James Potter

I'm using Aaron Taylor Johnson for teen James, just as a visual aid

Reader is also muggleborn or halfblood..possibly a well educated pureblood 

 

\----->Who is a fussy eater and who will eat food even if they’ve dropped it on the floor?  
James will eat a lot of things, but he draws the line at eating something that dropped in the floor.

 

\----->Who constantly tries to get the other to shower with them?  
James likes to pretend he's this great romantic lover, he will try and invite you to shower with him only to looked surprised when you decline.

 

\------>Who was popular in high school and who lies that they were just to impress the other?  
James and the other Muraders are definitely the popular kids. 

 

\----->Who is incredible in bed and completely knocks the other off their feet the first time they have sex?  
Neither of you were particularity great, you, although you both think the other was amazing.

\----->Who plays video games and who snuggles up next to them as they play?  
Jams plays wizard's chess and you'll sit in his lap or lay with your head in his lap.

\----->Who is horny ALL OF THE TIME?  
Excuse me. Have you seen James Potter? He's fine as hell and you'd be crazy not to want a piece of that ass 24/7.

\----->Who is sleepy and cuddly ALL OF THE TIME?  
James is definitely the more cuddly one, he's shown up in your room at the break of dawn for a few extra minutes of snuggles.

\----->Who knocks on the other’s door crying at 4am?  
James won't admit it, but he gets terrible nightmares, he can't make heads or tails of them he just knows they terrify him, no matter what house you'll in hell wander to your dorm room to snuggle up with you.

\----->Who would have 10 pets if they could and who is adorably shy around animals?  
James loves dogs, and he likes messing with Sirius and Remus. So one day he "found" several large black dogs and just kept them in your house for Sirius to find, poor guy thought he was being replaced.

\----->Who takes like 10 minutes of persuading to get out of bed each morning?  
James is extremely cuddly, and if he doesn't have to leave the bed he won't. One time you found him and Sirius curled up on your bed snuggling together, James said it was because he needed a substitute for cuddling you.

\----->Who collects rocks and shells when they go to the beach and who thinks it’s dumb?  
You collect small things from nature, you know there is a neat story behind every bit of nature you find. James doesn't think it's dumb but he won't participate. One time when a gang of bullies decided to taunt you he came out of nowhere and hexed all of them.

\----->Who picks fights for no reason just so they can have kinky sex?  
James hates fighting with you, but angry sex to him is great. He's found a solution for this that you haven't found out yet. He gets Sirius to bug you all day until you're so angry and have so much pent up frustration that you drag James to your room.

\----->Who secretly admires the hell out of the other and thinks they’re the bravest person they’ve ever met?  
You believe James is extremely brave for pulling all those pranks and helping Remus with his "furry little problem"

\----->Who has an adorable sneeze and who sneezes so aggressively they pull a muscle?  
When pulling a prank James can't afford to be loud, he along with the rest of the Muraders have learned how to sneeze very softly

\----->Who wants to have sex at work/school and who is terrified of getting caught?  
James likes making you flustered, but he wouldn't put you in a position that might end up exposing you to others 

\----->Who smells the hell out of the other’s shirts when they’re away but pretends that they don’t?  
James has a thing for your perfume( or cologne) and he'll always have one or two of your shirts tucked away so he can smell it when you're not there.

\----->Who believes in astrology and who doesn’t care and just wants the other to make out with them?  
James will read horoscopes and the like, but he'll never tell anyone because he's embarrassed about it

\----->Who would survive the apocalypse and who wouldn’t stand a chance?  
After watching apocalypse movies James and Sirius claim they would survive. 

\----->Who is majorly ticklish and who is the tickle-attacker?  
Surprisingly James is very very ticklish, Sirius pointed it out after the two had a small fight and Sirius wanted to get even.

\----->Who greatly exaggerates being sick every time they feel even a little poorly just so the other will take care of them?  
James can be such a baby, he lives when you coddle him and lay extra attention to him, whenever he's sick he'll make it so much worse than it is. He quickly changes his tune when you mentio going to Madam Pomfry

\----->Who does the laundry?  
Neither of you really, tap your wands against some clothes cast a spell and they are clean and folded

\----->Who is more spontaneous?  
James is 100% more spontaneous, he has to be able to plan out a prank but then switch it if something goes wrong, he's got a million different ideas floating around just ready to try out

\----->Who gets up in the middle of the night to deal with the baby?  
You're still both teenagers, for not there's no baby in your future.

\----->Who is more possessive?  
James is, he gets really aggressive towards anyone who stares at you too long, the last time Snape watched you for a second too long (in James opinion) he ended up being continuously hexed for the next week. James stopped the hexes sing after you told him Snape was waiting for you to give him advice for Lily

\----->Who is most likely to fall asleep while watching a movie?  
James is utterly fascinated by the muggle things he discovers. A muggle movie would keep him entertained for a while

\----->Who more likely to steal the others clothes?  
You are more likely to steal James' robes and sweaters, they are pretty big on you and they make you feel tiny and warm.

\----->Who caves to the other giving them pleading eyes?  
James has no defences for your puppy eyes, as soon as you pull them out he's done for.

\----->how they comfort each other when one of them is upset:  
James will curl up in your lap and you'll play with his hair while humming. He'll nick food from the kitchens and ask the other Muraders for help cheering you up

\----->who asked first  
James was shy and nervous but he was the first one to ask, during breakfast.... in front of your whole house...he yelled it out to you. You were so embarrassed but you still thought it was sweet

\----->kisses more  
You will drop by to give James kisses all throughout the day, sometimes he'll pretend to be grossed out but you know he loves it

\----->hugs more  
James will appear from nowhere and pull you into a crushing hug, they can last up to five minutes, you've counted before.

\----->drinks more  
James does drink a bit more than you, not a lot though, just some fire whiskey during parties

 

\----->who’s more outgoing  
James tends to be the more outgoing one, you'll join him on a lot of pranks and schemes but he's definitely the more outgoing one

\----->who eats more  
James is a "growing boy who needs his food" and "the incredibly good looking quidditch player" he n ends a lot of food to keep up with all his activities

\----->who’s more needy  
You tend to be he more needy one, but not by a lot

\----->who’s more kinky  
One word: James. The boy is surprisingly kinky in the bedroom

\----->The big spoon:  
It depends, sometimes you are some times he is   
\----->The little spoon  
Same as above

\----->The cuddler  
Both of you are very cuddly and affectionate 

\----->Cries during movies  
You tend to cry more during movies,   
\----->More affectionate: it's very hard to decide who's more affectionate, you two could spend days arguing who is title belongs to

\----->Their favorite non-sexual activity:  
James loves taking you in his broom and taking you for a fly, even if you have your own broom and are a great flyer yourself, he'll want you on his broom for the fly around  

 

\----->More nervous to meet the parents:  
You were very nervous to meet his parents, 

 

\----->Sneaks into the shower with the other in the mornings:  
James accidentally walked in on you showering, since that day he's "accidentally" walked in on you a total of 10 times 

 

\----->Initiates sexy times the most:  
James loves having you in bed with him, he loves the feel of your skin, and how you sound and move, he'll do anything he can to get you like that when he's in the mood 

 

\----->Fuck or make love:  
Make love, unless James or yourself has had a particularly bad day, then it's rough and quick   
\----->Behind the wheel more often during road trips: who needs road trips when you can just appear? At least that's what James asks, when you want to take a road trip it's usually you who's driving 

\----->Gives the silent treatment when they’re mad at each other:  
James tries to give you space and it ends up developing into the silent treatment  

 

\----->Reaches for the other’s hand first:  
You like to grab James' hand randomly throughout the day, you'll be walking to class and you'll just lace your fingers together and start swinging your hands 

 

\----->Whispers inappropriate things in the other’s ear at inappropriate times:  
You've made it a game between you, who can make the other more uncomfortable. You took the crown for a while when you said to him "this full moon I hope Remus isn't the only one with claw marks" the boy had never turned so red 

 

\----->Comes up with cheesy pick-up lines:  
It's another game between you, who can make up the worst pickup lines. James so far is the cheesiest 

\----->who worries about what they will look like when they are older?  
James is a bit full of himself, though he'll deny it, and he's definitely more concerned about how he'll look

\----->who hogs the blanket?  
Jams is the worst blanket hog you've ever met, you'll wake up shivering because he's wrapped himself in the blanket and is currently a burrito. You've learned to cast warming charms before you sleep though, it seems to do the trick 

\----->who eats the others uneaten pizza crusts?  
James never knew what pizza was until you introduced him to it. Now he'll eat it whenever he can, he even got the school house elves to add it to the Buffet. He'll eat anything anyone else leaves b hind

\----->who is more likely to cry over a sad book or movie?  
Jam s didn't realize movies were make believe at first, he cried and cried and cried the first time you showed him your favourite sad movie, you had to be explain to him it wasn't real before he calmed down

\----->who talks smack while playing video games?  
Neither of you

\----->who sings along with the radio?  
James totally James out to wizard radio, you've caught him singing a few muggle hits to. It's totally adorable

\----->who would accidentally set the kitchen on fire while cooking?  
James would, he'd try and speed up the food and end up blowing things up

\----->who would throw the other into a pool?  
James is terrible for this, any body of water you plan on swimming in is perfect for him to throw you in, he claims he's only helping you by getting you used to the water quickly 

\----->who shops for groceries?  
You do, James tends to buy things you don't need, you're the more responsible one and you actually buy real groceries

\----->who kills the spiders?  
It's a toss up on who's more started by a spider and how big it is. sometimes one will catch James unaware and you'll have to kill it, other times the opposite is true

\----->who proposes?  
James does, it was the cutest thing, he got all the Muraders to help him and he made it a big deal because he's James bloody Potter and nothing he does is small scale

  ------>who texts/rings to check how their day is going  
James like to make sure you're having a good day, he'll pop up randomly to ask you how you're doing

  ------>who’s the most creative when it comes to gifts  
You both try to be straight forward with your gift choices, although you've had some pretty creative ones in the past

  ------>who gets up first in the morning  
You tend to get up earlier, unfortunately this means you have to wait for James to wake up. During weekends or holidays he can sleep away half the day before you do get him

  ------>who suggests new things in bed  
James was curious about these new things muggles had for the bedroom, he asked if you'd mind trying some

  ----->who cries at movies  
James does, sometimes he forgets movies aren't always real or based in real events

  ----->who gives unprompted massages  
One time James sent you a howler that just screamed complements "YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL TODAY (Y/N)" "I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE MINE (Y/N)" this went on for a good three minutes p. You've never been more embarrassed or flattered

 ----->who fusses over the other when they’re sick  
James is secretly the mother hen of the group, anyone would think it was Remus but if anyone so much as sniffles around James he has them in bed with warm food and medicine before they can say "Quidditch"  

\----->who has the most embarrassing taste in music  
Yours isn't embarrassing, but it's mostly muggle stuff so James thinks it's weird 

  ----->who collects something unusual  
James likes to collect fall leaves, he's got a huge book that's filled of pressed leaves. He keeps it a heavily guarded secret though, you're pretty sure you are the in,y on who knows

  ----->who takes the longest to get ready  
James worries about how he looks, he'll take forever to get ready so he can look "like I belong beside you". He is always fussing about the small details trying to make himself look good enough to be your boyfriend 

  ----->who is the most tidy and organized  
You're more organized than James, but that doesn't necessarily mean you're actually organized

  ----->who gets most excited about the holidays  
James is like a kid the first sight or sound of anything holidayish  

\----->who gets most competitive when playing games and/or sports  
James is super competitive, be it the Quidditch field or a games of Wizard's chess, he'll do his best to win

  ----->who starts the most arguments  
James will start argue but he'll quickly apologize and make it up to you, he hates fighting with your d does his best to avoid real fights  

\----->who suggests that they buy a pet  
James wanted a dog, a big one to. He joked he should get a black one and name it Sirius, or a grey one and name it Remus  

\----->what couple traditions they have  
You have a small tradition of sitting with him at the quidditch pitch after a game and sipping butter beer together

  ----->what tv shows they watch together  
You don't watch tv that often, James still worries about the characters and you find its best to watch without him

  ----->what other couple they hang out with  
You guys will hang out with anyone of the Muraders, and if they are dating someone you'll hang out with them to  

\----->how they spend time together as a couple  
Snuggling, planning pranks, making fun of the other Muraders. These are just some of the things you two will do together

  ---->who brings flowers home  
James likes to surprise you with small things, he'll randomly send you small gifts or flowers

  ----->who is the best cook  
You are, James tends to blow things up or freeze things if he's cooking 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by GasterSanster

\----->Who is a fussy eater and who will eat food even if they’ve dropped it on the floor?   
While Erik did spend time in concentration camps and probably appreciates the food he's given, he just looks like someone who would be picky about what he ate. If something was dropped on the floor it's a no-no for him. 

\----->Who constantly tries to get the other to shower with them?   
Erik is a kinky little German, we all know he'd try his best to get you into the shower with him. Even if it was just a harmless close contact moment for him.

\------>Who was popular in high school and who lies that they were just to impress the other?   
Well, Erik didn't go though high school and you weren't exactly top of your class when it came to popularity. 

\----->Who is incredible in bed and completely knocks the other off their feet the first time they have sex?   
Can you say Erik? 

\----->Who plays video games and who snuggles up next to them as they play?  
Erik maybe a badass and be very intimidating, but he's also a huge cuddle bug. It doesn't have to be video games, you could be reading, cooking, heck even teaching. He'll try to sneak in some cuddles.

\----->Who is horny ALL OF THE TIME?   
Eriiiiiiiiik, horny bastard.

\----->Who is sleepy and cuddly ALL OF THE TIME?  
This is also Erik, he just loves to hold you close and love you, doesn't matter how he gets his fix.

\----->Who knocks on the other’s door crying at 4am?   
Again this is Erik, he won't admit it to anyone but he has terrible nightmares. The only person who can actually calm him down is you.

\----->Who would have 10 pets if they could and who is adorably shy around animals?  
Erik likes certain animals and certain animals he dislikes, it all depends on what he's being approached by.

\----->Who takes like 10 minutes of persuading to get out of bed each morning?   
Erik is a rather light sleeper, he's up at almost the same time everyday, as soon as Erik leaves the bed you're a grumbling, glaring mess.

\----->Who collects rocks and shells when they go to the beach and who thinks it’s dumb?   
You end up   
You tend to collect the things, beach h,ass, stones, shells, drift wood. It all gets added to your collection. Erik doesn't think it's dumb, infact the look on your face when you find a particularly good item makes him happy.

\----->Who picks fights for no reason just so they can have kinky sex?  
Who need a fight for kinky sex when you have hot sometimes angry, almost always sexy, German? 

\----->Who secretly admires the hell out of the other and thinks they’re the bravest person they’ve ever met?  
You admire the hell out of Erik, he's been tortured, his mother was killed infront of him, he was inprisoned for an assassination he didn't make, he's endured it all with his normal mask and it impresses you. 

\----->Who has an adorable sneeze and who sneezes so aggressively they pull a muscle?   
You both have regular sneezes, nothing too violent and nothing to relaxed.

\----->Who wants to have sex at work/school and who is terrified of getting caught?  
Erik wouldn't care much if you got caught, Charlee did the one time he walked in on you in the danger room. 

\----->Who smells the hell out of the other’s shirts when they’re away but pretends that they don’t?  
You are very much guilty of this, Erik looks like he'd have an amazing smell and you simply can't get enough, he doesn't have to be gone for you to sniff the hell out of his shirts.

\----->Who believes in astrology and who doesn’t care and just wants the other to make out with them?   
Neither of you particularly care about it. Sometimes you'll look at your horoscopes for amusement but it's not that big of a deal to you.

\----->Who would survive the apocalypse and who wouldn’t stand a chance?  
We all saw how Erik handled the sentinels in DOFP he'd survive right until the very end. This probably means you'd survive to, he'd make sure you were kept safe.

\----->Who is majorly ticklish and who is the tickle-attacker?  
It's highly classified information but Erik is extremely ticklish, his neck and sides being his weakest points.

\----->Who greatly exaggerates being sick every time they feel even a little poorly just so the other will take care of them?   
If anything Erik tries his hardest to convince you he's alright, he hates being bedridden even if he does enjoy the attention. You on the other hand can and will use your illness to your advantage.

\----->Who does the laundry?  
You both do the laundry, it just depends on who's turn it is.

\----->Who is more spontaneous?  
Erik is likely to change his mind at the drop of a hat, it doesn't matter what it's about he is definitely the more spontaneous one.

\----->Who gets up in the middle of the night to deal with the baby?  
Erik is a very good father, he'll wake up to feed, change, sing, anything that baby needs Dad!Erik will get.

\----->Who is more possessive?  
Whooo boy, Erik is very very very possessive. It doesn't matter who it is, doesn't matter how long they are watching you, or flirting with you. Erik will be there is a heartbeat, any nearby metal groaning in warning.

\----->Who is most likely to fall asleep while watching a movie?  
You are, Erik barely sleeps and when he does its light and easily disturbed. 

\----->Who more likely to steal the others clothes?  
You love to steal Erik's shirts and parade around in them. Erik also loves this, but for different reasons.

\----->Who caves to the other giving them pleading eyes?  
Erik has no defence against you. If you want sow thing from him you know exactly what buttons to push and how to get it.

\----->how they comfort each other when one of them is upset  
When you're upset Erik hugs you tightly and plays with your hair while singing. When he's upset it's almost the same thing, this also works if you're both upset.

\----->who asked first   
It was less of an ask and more of a tell. "You, me dinner at 6:00, something casual" that's all you got from Erik before he left the room. 

\----->kisses more   
You love to kiss Erik, it doesn't even have to be on the lips you just like to kiss him.

\----->hugs more   
Erik is very needy, he'll come up behind you and hug you tightly and whisper cute things to you.

\----->drinks more   
Erik, he can easily drink twice as much as you and not even bat an eye. You've told him before that it's really unfair when you guys go out with the others for drinks.

\----->who’s more outgoing 

\----->who eats more 

\----->who’s more needy   
Erik is a needy, adorable baby.

\----->who’s more kinky   
Erik is also a kinky bastard.

\----->The big spoon  
Usually it's Erik, he likes being able to hold you in his arms and keep you safe.  
\----->The little spoon  
See above, you enjoy being held by Erik and how warm his cuddles can get.

\----->The cuddler  
Erik is a cuddle monster, he was to all the cuddles and he wants them now.

\----->Cries during movies  
You tend to cry, out of the two of you you're the more emotional one and sometimes movies are sad.  
\----->More affectionate  
You're both equally affectionate, in public in however Erik likes to be sneaky about it, in private he's all over you like a cat on tuna.   
\----->Their favorite non-sexual activity:  
Cuddling 

\----->More nervous to meet the parents  
Sadly you never got to meet Erik's parents, and he was never very intimidated by yours.

\----->Sneaks into the shower with the other in the mornings:  
Erik does, even if it's just to help you wash out your hair he'll be there.

\----->Initiates sexy times the most:  
You're both guilty of this, it all depends on shoes more needy that day or how the day went.

\----->Fuck or make love:  
Both, it just depends on how you're feeling that day.

\----->Behind the wheel more often during road trips:Erik enjoys driving. You'll both switch off who drives and who's the passenger but Erik likes to drive more.

\----->Gives the silent treatment when they’re mad at each other:  
Neither of you, you want to avoid fighting again and even though you probably will fight you want to make sure the current fight doesn't get worse.  
\----->Reaches for the other’s hand first:you do, you just love how his hand feels in yours and you almost a,ways reach for his hand first.

\----->Whispers inappropriate things in the other’s ear at inappropriate times:  
Both of you will do this, it just depends on who's bored and what the situation is. Erik tends to back up his words with very subtle actions.

\----->Comes up with cheesy pick-up lines:  
You do, Erik thinks they are ridiculous but you find them highly amusing.

\----->who worries about what they will look like when they are older?  
Neither of you really care that much, as long as you love each other you're happy.

\----->who hogs the blanket?  
You are the biggest blanket hog, Erik doesn't mind too much but there are nights when he's freezing and just wants a blanket.

\----->who eats the others uneaten pizza crusts?  
Neither of you leave food uneaten often so you don't have to eat any left overs.

\----->who is more likely to cry over a sad book or movie?  
You cry over books, but not so much movies. Erik doesn't cry over either one. 

\----->who talks smack while playing video games?  
Neither of you, Erik doesn't play video games and when you're playing he's usually not in the room.

\----->who sings along with the radio?  
Both of you will catch each other singing along with different sings on the radio.

\----->who would accidentally set the kitchen on fire while cooking?  
Neither of you, Erik is a surprisingly good cook and you don't really have a tendency for lighting things on fire.

\----->who would throw the other into a pool?  
Neither of you would do this, you prefer slowly wading into the water and enjoying the coolness after a warm day.

\----->who shops for groceries?  
You don't real,y have to, people are a,ways shopping at the mansion and brining food back for the rest of the school's inhabitants.

\----->who kills the spiders?  
You both just let the spiders love, unless it's a big one then Erik has to handle it.

\----->who proposes?  
Erik does, he even made the ring himself. It's simple and beautiful and you'll never want more than it.

\------>who texts/rings to check how their day is going  
Erik likes to make sure you're okay, he'll drop by with messages and texts to make sure your day is doing good.

\------>who’s the most creative when it comes to gifts  
Erik will use his ferrokinetic abilities to make you the most beautiful and original gifts you've ever received from a partner.

\------>who gets up first in the morning  
Erik does, he is a light sleeper and tends to wake up first. ------>who suggests new things in bed  
Both of you will bring up new things to try in the bedroom, you have your go to favourites but new things can be just as fun.

\----->who cries at movies  
Neither of you really, emotional movies don't really phase Erik.

\----->who gives unprompted massages  
Neither of you give unprompted massages, but if you ask Erik will happily proved one for you and if he asks you will just as happily provide one for him.

\----->who fusses over the other when they’re sick  
You fuss over Erik a lot, he tries to brush you off but he secret,y loves when you fuss over him.

\----->who has the most embarrassing taste in music  
It's not dactyl embarrassing but it is different, Erik loves lullabies, they sooth him when he's agitated and while he's a little embarrassed by it you think it's cute.

\----->who collects something unusual  
Neither of you really, the odd bit or bob but not really a collection of things.

\----->who takes the longest to get ready  
You do, you know how attractive Erik is and you know that people watch him, you want people to see you together and think you fit together.

\----->who is the most tidy and organised  
Erik is rather organized, at the same time he's a complete mess. 

\----->who gets most excited about the holidays  
Erik gets surprisingly excited about the holidays, he lights up like a child and it's rare to see him that excited any other time.

\----->who gets most competitive when playing games and/or sports  
Erik generally gets competitive with things, it doesn't seem to really matter what. 

\----->who starts the most arguments  
Erik starts the most arguments but he doesn't always mean to, he'll say something accidentally and next thing you know you're yelling at each other. 

\----->who suggests that they buy a pet  
You did, Erik was starting to get into a funk so you suggested getting a pet to cheer him up a little. You ended getting a 

\----->what couple traditions they have  
You learn German and polish from him. Some days he'll just be in a mood and when you speak to him in polish it really calms him. 

\----->what tv shows they watch together  
You and Erik don't really watch tv together, he doesn't see the point of it and you get annoyed when he complains a lot.

\----->what other couple they hang out with  
You guys will just hang out with whoever you feel like, it doesn't really matter who it is, you get along with most of the others at the school and Erik doesn't cause too much trouble.

\----->how they spend time together as a couple  
C.U.D.D.L.E.S all the cuddles, 

\---->who brings flowers home  
Erik is a huge sap, he'll bring you home cute little pr seats whenever he feels like it.

\----->who is the best cook  
Erik is a rather good cook and you love it when he cooks for you, he'll make all kinds of German and polish dishes and you happily eat them all.


End file.
